1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recessed lighting systems which utilize light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of utilizing LEDs in recessed lighting fixtures has been known. However, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, the use of LEDs which will mimic a fluorescent light has not been developed in the prior art. There is a significant need for such an innovation.